


On Telegraphy

by athousandwinds



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: M/M, image-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Riff exchange messages while parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Telegraphy

  


* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

  



End file.
